The Start of Something New
by Karin Cute Tomato
Summary: Sasuke and Karin are already together. Now Karin has a surprise for Sasuke. What could that be? (contains a bit smut)


Karin was alone but smiling. She sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about Sasuke's features. His eyes are her favorite—those tantalizing, raven colored hues that were perfectly together with his pointed nose and his chiseled soft lips in his radiant face.

Her daydreaming continues as she stared outside through the open window. The rather cold wind kisses her newly washed face and blows her soft and silky crimson locks. The past three days seems the longest ones of all. Sasuke isn't with her. He's out together with Suigetsu and Jugo on an important mission.

"Sasuke… I miss you…" She whispers to herself as she sniffed on one of his used shirts, closing her eyes in loneliness.

Sasuke decided to leave Karin behind for he believed that this special mission is too hazardous for her. After all, he truly cares for her safety. "Tomorrow, Sasuke should return here already. I hope he isn't injured or wounded…" She pressed Sasuke's used shirt against her chest as she kept on staring at the beautiful scenery outside with the help of the moonlight.

"I should wear this shirt to… to…" Suddenly, Karin felt her stomach turn upside down. Something is wrong. She rushed towards the bathroom sink to submit to the urge to vomit. Her body felt weak and her stomach kept on aching a bit as she pukes.

Before this incident, she has also experienced a few series of headaches and dizziness. But she thought of this as nothing more than stress. Since she over-thinks at times and her form of entertainment is to train herself on taijutsu when she feels lonely and alone as she has no one to talk to for the past three days.

"Wh-what's… What's happening to me?" She asks herself in front of the mirror after she washed her face with cold water. She remembers the occasional headaches, dizziness and she stitched those occurrences with what just happened now.

Her eyes were fixed on her own face as she kept on looking at her rather faint image at the mirror, since she removed her glasses before she puked. Right after she put it back in place, an idea popped on her head. "Am I… pregnant?"

Some nights with Sasuke always turn out to be heated ones. Whenever she decides to sleep on his bed or vice-versa, same things always occur. Karin isn't always the one to initiate. There were nights where Sasuke silently crawls on her bed to express his love to her. They don't lock their bedroom doors so each of them would be free to just barge in and have a good time.

After having those nights, Sasuke demanded for Karin to permanently stay on his room and without second thoughts, Karin agreed. They were both aware that they love each other. Sasuke has never been so expressive about his feelings to anyone other than Karin. Sometimes, he would just kiss her and tell her that he loves her so much. She also knows that in her sleep, Sasuke holds her so close to him and even watch her until he fell asleep as well.

Before Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo left for the mission, Sasuke gave Karin the wildest and the most enticing night so far. It was a cold and windy night, Sasuke left the window open so the cold wind would travel around inside their unlit room.

Karin was already lying down their bed, but is not yet sleeping. Of course, she was waiting for Sasuke to join her since they haven't done it for quite some time now. Sasuke knew he needs to do her wildly this time so he would be able to leave an exciting feeling to her before he and his team would be gone for three long days for the mission.

Sasuke hugged her from behind, his big and experienced hands immediately cupped her clothed breasts. As a response, Karin moaned quietly. Sasuke began placing wet kisses and gentle bites along her neck until he freed her from her tight clothing. He unhesitatingly rips off her tight black dress and her ivory undergarments in one swift movement, revealing her lovely B-cups and her already dripping cunt.

Sasuke smirked and continued his work. He gently massages one of her breasts, and occasionally tweaks her stiffened nipple. His eyes were focused on her mounds when he let his hand travel on her wet womanhood. His thumb worked on applying pressure on her clit every now and then as he lets his middle finger pump in and out of her womanhood with increasing speed.

Karin loves it whenever Sasuke does these kinds of stuff to her. Her sensual moans ricocheted inside their room as Sasuke continues to pleasure her with his undeniably skilled hands. His huge member begs to pop out of his pants, wanting to penetrate her inside deeply in that instant.

He stopped his movements once he felt that his manhood needs to do its work already. He positioned himself on top of Karin after he completely undressed himself. His throbbing manhood makes its way inside her slippery hole, Karin screamed out his name ever so loudly in full pleasure and joy.

Sasuke placed his hands on the headboard of the bed to be able to thrust much deeper and harder, making Karin moan and groan sensually in each and every thrust he gives her. They tried different new positions and their romping lasted for a couple of hours or so.

Their love-making made Karin the happiest and most satisfied woman alive. After that night, when Karin woke up in the morning, Sasuke has already left together with Suigetsu and Jugo. She found a note on the table beside their bed that said, "Didn't wake you up because you're exhausted. We should be back in three days. Love you. See 'ya. –Sasuke."

"If I am pregnant… then Sasuke… Sasuke and I would become… parents! Oh my goodness! That's… that is amazing! Oh please Sasuke come back now!" She jumps up a few times in happiness and excitement after she realized that she's probably pregnant.

On second thought, Karin knew she has to confirm that she's really pregnant. Right after she had her breakfast, she took a warm bath and went out in town to buy a pregnancy kit at the drugstore.

She returned on their hideout with hopes that she would finally be able to carry Sasuke's child and give him more happiness through her pregnancy. Suddenly, she thought about marriage and a picture of an older version of herself and Sasuke with their children appeared on her mind.

"Two lines! I am definitely pregnant! Pregnant with Sasuke's child! Hoorah! Yipee!" She celebrated her pregnancy by chanting joyous made-up songs as she decided to tidy things up in their hideout. Suddenly, she thought of a sweet idea. She would want to surprise Sasuke about her pregnancy since she knows that Sasuke would be very happy about it.

On the nearby hill, she secretly prepared a candle lit dinner-for-two for Sasuke and herself. She set up a tent where they will spend the night together which has a romantic arrangement inside. Beside the tent, there is a table with a candle in the middle and two plates with two tall glasses and proper utensils alongside it. She had also prepared a bottle of wine for them which she put on a wine-holder with full of ice inside it.

All she wants now is to see Sasuke. "I wish he would go back right now…" When she had finished preparing the set-up on the hill, she returned to their hideout only to find Sasuke sitting on the bench on the porch just before the door. Her face brightened up and she almost jumped up. She took big steps towards the only man she wants to be with on that instant.

"Sasuke! I missed you big time! I am so glad you came back!" She tackled hug him and sniffed his scent through his sweat-soaked shirt. "Did you take care of yourself? Are you alright? Do you have any wounds? …bruise? Have you eaten already? Are you hungry?" She arched her neck a bit away to take a good look at his face as she was speaking.

Sasuke felt relieved inside of him when he saw her again. He felt even much happier when he finally got to feel her body up after three long days. He didn't answer even one of her questions; instead, he pressed a gentle and loving kiss against her seductively parted lips and made her sit on his lap, facing him.

Their lips meshed in a deep kiss as they expressed how much they missed each other with their sensual touch which heated the sundown up. Karin remembered that she had prepared a surprise for Sasuke up on the hill, so she pulled away and smiled sweetly at him. "Sasuke, I have a surprise for you. Come with me!" She stood up nonchalantly then dragged him towards the hill with such a huge smile on her face. Astoundingly, Sasuke also has a smile on his face. He's not annoyed with her dragging nor is he reacting negatively with her over-clinginess.

He waited patiently until they've reached their destination. He liked the word 'surprise' somehow, when Karin was the one to say it.

To his surprise, he saw a candle-lit table-for-two set up, waiting for them. He squeezed her rather tiny hand and hugged him tightly as he closed his eyes. He's obviously not into the idea of romantic dates or whatnot, but the fact that she had prepared these all by herself made him so much happier than the success of their mission made him. "Karin. You've prepared all these for me? You didn't have to. But… thank you." He pulled away then leans down a bit to kiss her forehead gently.

"Heh. I just really want this night to be special. For you and me… and…"

"And who?" Sasuke looks down at her while narrowing his eyes.

"You'll know later!" Karin held his hand then pulled him towards the table and made him sit down on one of the chairs. She sat across from him and opened the cover on their plate to reveal their meal. She knows that he is hungry so she prepared all his favorites. "Of course I cooked all of that. All the dishes contain tomato. Heh. I hope you'll like it, honey."

Sasuke gave her a small smile before nodding. He then began eating calmly and smirked once he tasted that the savor meets his expectations. "I know you are the perfect and the only worthy one to be my wife. All I need is in you." He comments after he finished eating the dishes she cooked for them.

He took a sip on the wine as he waits for her to finish eating since he finished sooner than her because of hunger. Sasuke looks at her with joy in his eyes. "She looks so beautiful under the moonlight and the light of this single candle… I can also smell her sweet scent from here." Sasuke thought to himself.

Karin finished and she noticed that Sasuke has already drunk a few glasses of wine. "Hey lover boy, think you can drink more?" She teased him as she rose up to take his hand to make him stand up with her. She dragged him towards the tent. The transparent top part of the tent gave them freedom to view the stars up the clear night sky.

Sasuke zipped the tent up before lying down on the mattress. He pulled Karin against his chest after he removed her glasses from her. "You said you have a surprise for me… is this it, or do you have more to give?" Sasuke asked her curiously as they both stared up at the twinkling of the stars.

"It's under your pillow." Karin said as she giggled softly.

"Oh. I never thought you would put a gift under my pillow." Sasuke stated as he was finding the gift under his cushiony pillow. He widened his eyes a bit once he saw a rectangular box wrapped in a blue wrapper with a red ribbon to keep the box in place.

"Open it, Sasuke."

As he opened the box, he saw a pregnancy test kit inside. He sat up and carefully took it out of the box. Even though it is a bit dark, he can clearly see two lines, on the pregnancy test tool indicating that the one who took the test is pregnant.

"K-karin… You are… pregnant?!" An unusual bright expression could be observed on Sasuke's face as he looked down on Karin.

Karin sat up as well then kissed his cheek quickly. "Yes, Sasuke. Yes, I am pregnant. I am carrying our child inside. We will soon be parents. I love you Sasuke!" She hugged him ever so tightly, feeling so wonderful with all the things happening between them.

Sasuke secured the pregnancy test kit inside the box again and put it aside before completely wrapping his arms around her slender form. "Thank you, Karin. I love you so much." He whispered through his ear before he made her lie down with him once again.

He pulled the sheets over their clinched bodies as he stared up at the beautiful twinkling of the stars at the calmness of the night sky. Karin could feel his heart race faster than its usual pace due to excitement and happiness. "Words could not express my happiness right now. Karin. This is the start of the fulfillment of _our_ dreams." Sasuke pulls her even much closer against him.

"This is the greatest gift ever."


End file.
